


After "The End"

by OhItSmudged



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anyway back to the tags, Attempt at angst, But if you want shippings, Frick where was i, I hope at least, I'm trying here, Just request in the comments, No shippings sorry, What is my life right now, future stuff, oh yeah, okay yeah, that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhItSmudged/pseuds/OhItSmudged
Summary: Off in the future, three men who are known simply as Edd, Matt, and Tom are taking up the top three on the most wanted list. The world has been taken over and united by one man. Red Leader is the new ruler of the earth. As he quickly gains power it becomes harder and harder to run from him. Edd, Matt, and Tom have been running for months. They're tired, hungry, and in desperate need for a break, but they must keep running. Can they make it?





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on amino but no one really read it so I'm moving it here. 
> 
> Enjoy the story and in going to try to tie it in with canon best I can.
> 
> Ps. If you have a title suggestion just comment it below

After Tord and his army managed to take over the country of Norway, his forces quickly spread to neighboring countries and engulfing them in his power. 

Now known by the alias “Red Leader”, he quickly send his forces throughout rest the world. 

Three friends, Edd, Matt, and Tom, are currently on the run from a patrol unit, now all labeled wanted men and one off the top priorities; though not many know the reasons behind it.  

* * *

* * *

  
'Red Leader' sat silently, leaning back in his chair with his boots on the desk or in front of him. Life was a bit more complicated after conquering those countries, but he supposed it was just a little tit for tat. A bit of reasonability per square mile of territory. The red colored phone on his desk rang, what an original color for someone who's called, 'Red Leader'. His feet were off the desk after a ring or two before answering.   
"Sir, we have located the targets just in front the front gates."    
He rolled his one functional eye. Idiots. Must've been stupid Tom's idea.    
"I'll be over shortly. Don't let them get away or there will be consequences."    
Silence before a brief cough was heard on the other end. "Yes, sir."   
The man knew exactly what that meant.    
  
Tord felt a sly and crooked grin begin to etch itself across his features.    
  
"And so, the fun begins."


	2. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the prologue, except with a slight time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Woo!
> 
> The main purpose of this is basically angst and to show what I think happened before WTFuture and after in the future.

One moment they were trying to sneak in to speak to the leader of the Red Army, having seen him in the television earlier that day, the next minute a unit of patrol officers of the Red Army were chasing them down the streets darkened by night.

Having been running from the new dictator for at least a few months, the lack of decent rest and food was wearing down on the trio. Edd had the brilliant idea of trying to talk to him while Tom had the not-so-brilliant idea of trying to break and enter, which got them to where they were now. Running down a dark street in pursuit by soldiers of the enemy with  _ loaded guns. _

Eventually the fatigue got to them, resulting in their capture. 

Edd was pinned against an uncomfortably rough brick wall, his face being smushed into it against his struggling.

Matt was stuck on the ground, the beefy guy holding him down was practically smashing his face into the pavement of the road. Edd didn't know but he thought Tom had the worst of it. Stuck on his knees with a gun at his temple, pleasant isn't it?

There was a dark chuckle before the soldiers were lined up in a pathway, revealing a certain gun obsessed Norwegian standing straight with his right and left hand men, Paul and Patryk by his side and a firearm on his back. 

“Well look who decided to pay me a visit! My old friends. Edd, Matt… and Tom.” He seemed to narrow his eyes at that last bit. 

“I'm not your friend.” Tom stated, bluntly. As if a gun wasn't held against his head. 

Tord growled, glaring at him.

‘ _ Stick to the plan, Tord. Stick to the plan _ .’ 

“Tord, we just wanted to talk!” Edd shouted. Maybe he could convince him to stop..? 

“Can it, Edd. This isn't about you.” Tord walked over to where an eyeless man is being held with a rifle to his head. “It's about him.” 

Concerned and slightly curious Edd kept his mouth shut. 

 

Tom glared up at Tord, black eyes narrowed as the Norwegian himself stared down coldly at the pineapple and bowling ball offspring, before a wide smirk broke through. 

“I have an offer, Thomas.” 

“No.” the offspring stuck his tongue out. 

“...” this seemed to irritate Red Leader, because he smacked Tom in the face with a loud echoing and painful sounding noise. 

“... Okay first off. Ow. Second off… screw you.” 

Tord only laughed. “oh poor classic, stupid, unknowing, Tom. You know… I never told you this but you've had cancer lingering in your eyes for quite a while now. I could fix the problem easily…” he looked at his robotic hand before glancing back at Tom, looking shocked. Edd and Matt tried to look at Tom for confirmation but they were too stuck against a wall and the ground to look directly at him.

“Tom..?!” Edd tried to speak but the soldier smushed his face into the wall even more. 

Tom was silent as Tord cackled maniacally. It made the bass player want to spit in his eye. Or blow him up again. Preferably both.

“Classic stupid Tom! You knew yet you really didn't tell them?” 

“Just shut up and say your stupid offer already.” The bass player made no attempt to make eye contact with either of his friends. 

“... ah. As you wish.” The one eyed man, grinned mockingly. “If you decide to take up my offer then I can fix your eyes, let your friends free, and get you off that wanted list.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Like I said, just say the offer again, commie.” He was getting impatient. 

Tord seemed to get slightly irritated at this, a win for him in Tom’s opinion. 

“Join my army.” 

There wasn't any over exaggerated reaction from the bass player. 

“What's in it for me?” He asked, making the leader huff and shake his head, rubbing his temple. 

“I literally just told you!” The fork in disguise sighed and reclaimed his usual calm sadistic demeanor. “You'll get that cancer removed in your eyes, your friends will be let go, a ticket off the wanted list, and perfect eyesight when my medical professionals are done removing the cancer cells."

Tom pondered for a second as Edd and Matt struggled to breath and speak from their current situation of silence. 

Matt was able to gasp out. “Tom…!” 

While Edd barely managed a “Don't.. do it!” 

“Shaddup!” The beefy man who had Edd restrained growled, pressing even harder against the wall. The green hoodie wearing man could feel his bones creak, against the pressure, he let out a small noise of discomfort. 

Tom looked back at them, then at Tord. “What about Christmas?” 

This caused Edd to look at him with an irritated look and Red Leader to smile. 

“Outlawed. Santa will be targeted by some of my most elite-” 

“Yeah-No.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Tom rolled his eyes, but no one could really tell, and repeated. “No. I want to blow him out of the sky myself.” This has a grin make its way onto the communist’s face. 

“If you join, he's all yours.” 

It was Tom’s turn to grin now. “ I guess we have a deal then, Commie.” 

Tord was too joyous for him to be bothered as the soldier removed the gun from Tom’s temple. The communist snapped, gesturing to the two soldiers to let Matt and Edd go. 

Edd gasped for the air he was deprived of and Matt spit out stock or two, spitting a bit more to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. 

The cola lover was the first one to speak. “Tom.. you can't be serious…. can you?” 

“Sorry Edd, no Christmas and a gun away from my head was too good of an offer to pass up.” He shrugged, opening his trusty flask and taking a gulp. 

A sly chuckle broke the brief uncomfortable moment of silence. “I suggest you go before I change my mind about letting you.” 

Edd took a step forward, hesitantly followed by Matt. “We're not leaving without our friend!” He quickly looked around in his eyeless/black eyed friend’s direction. “Tom, think about this! You've been completely ag-!” 

Quicker than you could say ‘broccoli’, bullets were shot at their feet, one striking Matt on the top of his foot. It went all the way through, making the ginger scream in pain. 

 

The gunshots ceased. 

 

Edd moved over to Matt to catch him in the act of falling before looking at Tom with sorrow and betrayal in his eyes… it was the same way he had looked at Tord that one day that could've changed it all. Frowned and glared before turning and running from two people who used to be his friends. 

 

Two of the people he trusted the most. 

 

As he ran into the distance Tord looked at Tom, grinning. Tom didn't look over at him; he just stared off into the distance even after Edd disappeared from sight. Though no one could tell, tears were pooling in the back of his eye sockets. He could only hope they would be okay, but having made this decision there was no going back. He could no longer be their friend, the sight of Edd looking back at them with that emotion… that look of pain in his eyes would haunt him until the day he died.

 

Though it hurt, Tom knew that the one experiencing the most pain was not Matt with his foot, or himself with his new guilt, but Edd in facing the departure of a friend, and the betrayal of another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still my first Eddsworld fanfiction.


	3. A Slow Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tom had left them to join the Red Army(and kill Santa Claus), Edd and Matt are having a hard time coping with it. 
> 
> By the way this chapter is mostly dialog I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's probably mostly dialog

He woke up laying on a lumpy bed, foot throbbing. He groaned and sat up, meeting a roughed up ginger right across of the bed. It was just a mirror, and for a split second he saw a girl with ginger hair like his and a violet ribbon. She looked tired and pale. But as soon as the girl appeared, she disappeared and was replaced with his own reflection looking equally tired and pale; and as soon as it appeared and disappeared, he forgot about it. Matt frowned and got up, yelping as he tried to stand before quickly sitting back down again. He looked down at his foot, it was wrapped in bled through gauze. The ginger recalled his most recent memories. Getting caught, some brute hurting his pretty face… And Tom's betrayal. His thoughts were interrupted by Edd, who walked in with some more bandage and a bowl of soup. 

“Oh… Matt. You're awake…” the ginger didn't reply, only stare at his foot. 

“.. Do you remember what happened?"

Still no response. 

"... well… Tord shot you in the foot.” 

Matt just sat there for now, glancing at the mirror. He didn't look like the man he used to be. He was still charming but… he had bags under his eyes and stubble, he looked like death came for a visit and decided to make it his vacation home. He looked older. Weary. Broken. When the man glanced back at his friend he could tell what he was thinking, though Edd wasn't looking directly at him. The cola lover just set the bowl down and gently grabbed Matt's injured foot, making him hiss in pain. Though that didn't stop the man in green from continuing what he was doing. 

“We're lucky we're here, you know…” Ah, that's right. He didn't recognize the room he was in. 

“Kim and Katya were kind enough to let us stay until you recovered…” 

“Oh…” Matt's voice was raspy from dehydration. 

“Uh… here. Drink or something…” Edd pushed the bowl of soup and a bottle of water over in Matt's direction as he was unwrapping the ginger's foot wound.

Matt just looked away while drinking his soup, not wanting to upchuck it because if it looked as bad as it felt then it looked like hell. No. Worse than hell, hell didn't seem that bad when they visited… then again that personal hell was terrible. Before he knew it, Edd was finished wrapping his foot.  

“There… can you walk or….?” 

Matt simply shook his heads. 

“Wait, can't you fly? You turned into a vampire that one time.” 

The ginger stared at him with a skeptical look. Great. 

“...uh… never mind.” Edd glanced off to the side. “Anyway… we need to get Tom back. Here's what we're gonna do…” the man in green leaned towards Matt and whispered in his ear. 

“Uh… Edd? You're just saying ‘whisper whisper whisper’ over and over again.” 

“Oh… well I was gonna suggest we start a rebellion.” 

“Hm…” 

They both thought for a minute before reminded that they were wanted. Edd frowned for a second before looking at Matt. “I'm going to check up on the news.”

“Okay.” Edd exited the room, leaving Matt with his own thoughts. 

 

‘It's been a month since the day Tom left. I can't get over it, that was almost as bad as the incident. I've come to a conclusion. Matt and I will have to bec-’ 

“Edd! Hurry up!” The man looked up from his journal. 

“Yeah! Coming!” Edd got up and dropped the book to the ground, kicking it underneath the cot he was sitting on before slipping on his trench coat, grabbing his gun, then heading out to the front door where Matt was waiting. 

“Ready?” Edd asked, receiving a nod from Matt. 

They both headed out, being sure to stay low. It was just past dusk and the light had already fled from the sky above. 

The task at hand was simple. Gather supplies then return to their hideout, piece of cake. 

They look around, making sure to keep quiet. 

Edd buried himself in his coat and Matt hid behind boxes and garbage bins. When the two were sure there wasn't anyone around they began searching for parts, supplies, rations, anything that would help for what was coming. 

  
It remained silent with nothing but the quiet rustling of scraps and trash being moved around. Matt just kept looking, thinking to himself and getting lost within his own mind. He couldn't feel Edd tugging hardly on his arm and telling him to hide in a hushed tone, trying to pull him away into the safety of the shadows before a vibrant blue light flashed and pierced through his right eye, making Matt shriek in pain. It was bleeding, he couldn't see with one eye damaged and the other one temporarily blinded by the intensity of the light. Why was he always the one getting shot?! But the last thing he could see before the blinding light, in the very corner of his eye was two neon green lights and a familiar head of spiked hair. 


	4. Yet another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know anymore to be honest...
> 
> And thanks to everyone who has enjoyed reading this little story! It really does mean a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh golly I'm sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter

Matt couldn't hear anything as he stumbled, eyes wide. The ginger felt warmth trickle down his right cheek and fell backwards into the side of the brick wall, temporarily blinded and very confused. 

“Matt..!” Edd grit his teeth and pulled his gun out, it changing from its regular to a more futuristic version. The red, green, and blue liquids in the vials bubbled for a split second before he pulled the trigger, but it hit no one. Before the man in green was able to fire again, the weapon was smacked out of his hands. There on the ground it fell with a light tap, sliding a bit of the way. 

“Edd?! Where are you?! What's going on?!” Matt seemed frantic, trying to feel his way around. The human species was a race that depended mostly on sight. Without learning how to use their other senses in the place of that, losing the sense of sight may send certain humans into panic. Matt was one of these humans, well. More or less. 

Edd tried to call out but only managed the first part of his name before a hand was over his mouth and masking the words he was trying to say. 

“M-!” 

The ginger kept feeling around for his friend shaky hands. “Edd! Where are you? I… I can't see!” He seemed to calm down a bit. “did … did you leave me?” 

Edd's eyes widened and he struggled against the one forcing him into silence. Trying to tell Matt that he was still here, that he didn't leave. It was no use. 

The two green lights were more prominent and noticeable now, the glare from the lens of the visor clear from the gun he held and its blue ammunition. 

Edd felt a feeling of dread, seeing what was illuminated by the cold glow of the bullet. 

“Edd?!” 

“Edd… is gone. Matt.” Edd could see a familiar and uninvited shape appear out of the cover of the shadows. Then again, wasn't the all powerful ‘Red Leader’ always uninvited?

The man in green struggled harder, trying to bite the man's hand but the way the brute was holding his mouth shut, it wasn't possible. 

“He abandoned you after seeing that you wouldn't be able to escape.”

Matt frowned and held his bleeding eye, tears trickling out the corner of his functional one. 

“He.. he wouldn't do that! We're friends! ...aren't we?” 

Edd noticed that Matt actually believed him! He believed what Tord was telling him! 

“Well… it doesn't look like that.” Red Leader continued, a sly and amused tone playing in his words, that Matt clearly didn't notice, as he stared directly at Edd, watching him struggle to tell Matt that he had not left. The cola lover glared daggers at Tord, though in a shocked way. 

Matt had been silent for a while as tears continued to drip from his eye. It hurt… he never would've thought Edd would just leave him. He recognized the voice. The tone… he couldn't see anything…. there was no proof that Edd left him though! But… there wasn't any proof that he was still there. 

“You know, Matt… if you've got nowhere to go… I may have a few spots open in my ranks?” 

This made Edd look over at Tom, staring at the man who used to be on his side questioningly. The pain was clearly visible in his eyes. The neon green eyes didn't look back at Edd, just stayed where they where. 

“If I join your army… promise my face will be okay..? Then that I can see Tom..? And take a shower...maybe”” 

That's right… Matt didn't see who shot him… Edd stared at Tom, watching for a reaction, any reaction. 

There was none, but little did he know Tom was feeling the guilt. He could feel the knowledge of his mistake creeping up his spine and stabbing into his very soul. Though the only external sign of it he showed were two lights narrowing in the darkness, oh so slightly. 

Tord smirked. “Yes, of course Matt.”

The ginger was still bleeding, though it was drying slowly. He smiled weakly and nodded. “Then… okay… I'll join but first... I'm gonna pass out now...aha” the ginger just fell backwards, completely unconscious. 

 

That was it… and just like he was alone in the world. Edd stopped trying to struggle and just gave up. He could see the dictator’s mouth creeping up into a vicious and victorious grin as two of his men hurried Matt to the vehicle so he didn't bleed out, they probably shouldn't have had that lengthy discussion, one of those men being Tom. 

“Looks like you have once again lost yet another friend, Edd” Tord finally spoke when they got him to the vehicle and drove off towards their base. 

Edd was released, though he did not go for his gun;which was just a few feet to his left. The colored chemicals in it bubbling and ready to shoot. 

“How does it feel to be left all alone?” The fork continued, chuckling before shoving his hands in his pockets. Edd frowned, glaring daggers at him as he laughed.

Just a bit longer now… Tord finally glanced away before Edd dove for his gun, grabbing it and turning to fire at the man who had taken over his world, to shoot at the bastard who…

 

…

 

Wasn't there. 

 

There was the cold feeling on metal up against his neck and a cloth on his nose and mouth. He was beginning to feel drowsy. 

“Aha, you aren't faster than me, Edd..”

The cold feeling against his neck left and the gun was forced out of his weakening hands, there was blotches of black coming entering on the edges of his vision. 

“I've been doing this for years..” he heard Tord say, venom and amusement dripping from the tongue. After a second of dizziness accompanied by the fuzzy feeling that swamped him like a group of cats when it was meal time. 

  
He fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if it's short or not


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awhile, the feeling of despair got boring to Edd. The loss of his closest friends is still hitting him hard, but he decided he can't just wait it out. Nothing was gonna change unless he did something. Maybe if he didn't, someone else would, but he couldn't just wait for that. So he makes a decision that will either make it better or worse, but that's a gamble he is more than willing to take. After all, if it makes it worse there is nothing to lose. It's now or never, so why not now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get my hands on a laptop so chapters should be more frequent, or take a bit longer then just be longer in return. Whenever and wherever the creative juices flow I suppose. Sorry this chapter took so long. I really couldn't think of anything and forgot what I had planned. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

‘Entry number◼️◼️◼️◼️: it's been awhile since my friends have been with me. It's lonely but there is no time to waste. I've been able to start a rebellion, people are joining it by the hour. I can only hope more will decide to join and help overthrow the guy called Red Leader. Then the world will go back to the way it used to be and it'll be alright. They will be back and we can go on adventures again, even though they turned the dark side it'll be okay because they'll be back.

Date: 20XX XX/XX/XX’

A tired and gruff looking man closed the worn journal, splattered so heavily with blood that the cover is no longer visible. He sighed, putting it down and sliding it under the run down cot he was sitting on. His name was Edward Gold, leader of the rebellion and former animator. Over the single year Red Leader has been at power he had lost people. Tom, Matt, Tord… and himself. Edd. That young adult that he once was. He was long gone, just like his friends. Going back to reality, Edd was all alone for quite a while , nearly being driven to insanity and depression. Eventually he got bored of the feeling of emptiness and decided to do something. Edd was able to pass some subtle hints of a rebellion, organize a meeting spot in secret, and just waited from then on out.

First there was one person, then two, then four. Five. Six. Eight… and now… there was around 70.

In the span of one week 20 people were sure to join the fight.

There have been some word getting around about a rebellion and the members weren't certain if Red Leader had gotten word yet, or even if he cared. Then again it was just a start.

After another month the news was sure to reach Red Leader, because now there were soldiers prowling the streets in search of them. The reasoning for this? There was a small scale attack on a group of soldiers, no one saw it happen but 8 of  24 men were found dead, the others immensely injured or unconscious with only minor injuries.

This must've been what brought them to the dictator's attention.

The rebellion had been up and active for a few months, though nothing really changed. Edd was still at the top of the wanted list and his friend were still on the other side of the battlefield. Though there had clearly been attacks on the other from both sides, the leader of the rebellion was still unknown. Only the ones who joined in rebelling knew who it was while the rest of the world was in the dark.

“Sir! Sir! I think there's something you might wanna see!” A Soldier with auburn and dyed black hair stumbled in, tripping over his own feet. He was holding a paper with big headlines reading. 'NEW CHEMICAL DISCOVERED THAT HAS A TEMPORARY ABILITY TO CONTROL THE HUMAN CONSCIOUS’ the soldier squeaked awkwardly when Edd looked over at him from a map of the next battle ground.

“Hm…? What's this?” He grabbed the paper and the soldier squawked an answer.

“It says a new chemical has the ability to temporarily contro-”

“No no! Not that…” the man in green and grey flipped over the paper, looking pissed as all hell.

There it read. ‘COLA IS OUTLAWED’

“oh no he didn't dare…” Edd slammed the paper on the table, standing up. “stay here. Hellucard! You're in charge while I'm away!”

A man in a black T shirt just waved, showing he understood but in a very hard to read way.

Edd grabbed his trusty chemically powered gun and headed out. Now he understood what he had to do, why his future self had visited that one day when Matt became the king of the world.

He began to walk, then a bit faster to a slow jog, to run, to full on sprinting. The man sped past the street signs, light posts, buildings. Just to get to the Red Army base before dawn. The sun came up over the horizon with warm shades of pink, orange, and red. It was time for the guards to change with others just walking up. In other worlds, Edd's opening. Though there was a large barbed wire fence, a few dozen guards, and probably some form of guard animal in his path. But did that bother him? No.

It really didn't.

This ended with him going in without thinking rationally.

In short he ended up being all pouty at gunpoint and standing in front of one of the men he thought were his friends, the other two standing behind him being part of the reason he was standing at gunpoint in the first place. They were the ones holding the guns and the ones who cuffed him.

“Oh my, Edward. How did I know that you'd just arrive at my doorstep.”

Edd said nothing, just rolling his eyes.

Tord scowled but continued. “Tom, Matt… take him to the cells. Watch him.”

Tom said nothing and Matt just looked down his feet, a robotic eye replacing the one he was shot in only a few months ago which had nicked and burnt off almost the entire front half of his eye.

Edd was escorted to a cell and pushed in, frowning at them. Tom and Matt didn't anything to him or each other.

Something happened to both of them. These weren't the people he called friends, they were only emptied shells of them. Tom wasn't drinking or complaining about working under a 'stupid commie’ and just staring of into the distance. Then Matt was just looking down at his feet like he was ashamed of something.

If Edd were to betray his friend then he would be ashamed too…

The man looked around, inspecting the room as well as the items placed inside. There was a standard prison bed, a toilet, sink, and that was basically it… by this point he didn't see anything to assist his escape, so he decided to wait for one to reveal itself while sitting on the cell bed. The chains squeaked, but Tom nor Matt turned to look at him.

A grin crept onto his face and he started bouncing up and down, making the bed squeak over and over again.

Not even 10 seconds into the squeaking Tom spoke up. “Seriously, Edd?” One could hear the irritation in his voice.

“Well then do something funny to keep me distracted.” He sounded like a sassy child.

“How about no.”

“Then tell me why you joined the Red Army and what happened after you did. What did Tord do to you...?”

Tom didn’t answer for a while before plainly saying. “No.”

“Then do something amusing!” Edd argued.

Tom sighed, shaking his head in an annoyed fashion. “Fine. Matt, go do.. Something.”

“But Red Leader told us to watch the prisoner?” Matt was a lot quieter than usual, like he was afraid to say anything.

“Just blame it on me.” The man in blue’s artificial eyes rolled and Matt just timidly walked off, wringing his hands.

After the wait for Matt to get out of hearing distance, Tom sighed. “So if I tell you the story you’ll shut up and stop squeaking that stupid bed?”

Edd looked serious, though a bit nervous.; like a child just called to the principal’s office at school. He nodded and stared, watching as the being that used to be his friend turned to look at him through the bars.

“Then I guess there’s no other options to get you to shut up without shoot you?”

Edd looked at him with a ‘you wouldn’t dare’ type of face.

The man looking in from outside the bars just scowled. “Fine, fine. I’m not going to repeat any of this though, so you better not ask me to tell you again.”

Oh yay! Story time! Though, story time wasn’t preferred to be had in the equivalent of a prison cell.


	6. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info.

Hey everyone who's put up with it this far. I do have the next chapter ready but it will be redone due to sleep deprivation and tired writing. 

In short it turned out crappy. 

This story will be continuing but school has been getting in the way of it. 

Anyway, it will be continued. Though it may take a turn for the worse I have planned a bit of the ending already so just sit tight. 

Peace


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was going to do it in first person before remembering I suck as first person. Sorry for any typos.

“I joined, the commie replaced my.... Well he gave me goggles to semi fix the cancer, and then here I am. There, now shut up.”

Edd booed. “That’s literally the most boring story I’ve ever heard! More detail, Tom!”

“I told you what you wanted me to. Now-”

“Boooooooooooooooooo-” The man in green and grey rocked back and forth on the bed, making it squeak over and over and over.

“Okay! Okay! Fine! Jeez…”

“Yay!” it seems the time being with Tom had brought back a bit of who he used to be… when Edd gets his friends back he can only hope that they’ll be able to bring the old him back completely, then they could go on adventures.

Just like old times.

Tom took out a flask, at least that hadn’t changed… though on the front it held the Red Army’s emblem. Their sign. 

“Ugh… this is lame.” the man took a few gulps from the flask before huffing, staring Edd straight on. 

_ ‘We have to keep running. Even if we stop for just a second we’d be caught.’ _

_ The group broke right. _

_ ‘He’d throw us all in a damn cell without a second thought.’ _

_ But alas, it seemed the world wasn’t on their side this time. After a few months of running from the new ruler of the world, the three were fatigued so much it didn’t take long for them to get caught.  _

_ Tom was forced to his knees, someone behind him pressing the cold barrel of a gun to the back of his neck. It was enough to send chills racing down his spine. Off to the right he could just barely see Edd and the man who had caught him. From what sounded directly behind him were where the protests from Matt had originated, then another slam. Sounded painful… _

_ Up ahead Tom could clearly see Tord stepping out from a crowd of soldiers, the man looked smug and towered over him, who was on his knees.  _

_ Not much could be said for the rest. _

_ A  bit of sarcasm, a few teaspoons of hearing his friends struggle, a pinch of pleasant rudeness, a deal, and a whole heaping pile of betrayal.  _

_ The fact that he stood by just watching his friends get shot at by an ex housemate was just the cherry on this wondrous cake of his freedom that looked so beautiful, but tasted like an old boot that they fished out of the lake. _

_ Afterward the soldiers went back to their base while Tom and Red Leader's personal team went back to the base. The whole place reeked of misguided beliefs and gunpowder. Two things that weren’t exactly all that pleasant on their own. _

_ “Paul, you will be in charge of showing my old friend around. Get him situated and whatnot. Afterwards you are to notify the medics to begin preparation for his treatment. Is that understood?” Tord said, glancing over at one of his soldiers with abnormally thick eyebrows. Upon looking at them, Tom almost snorted a laugh, but barely held it back. He forgot all about where he was for those few moments to let his mind wander and wonder how long it too him to get brows that thick.  _

_ After only a second or two, ‘Paul’ turned towards Tom and turned his head towards a hallway before walking down it. Tom had to pause a bit before glancing at the others. Tord made a motion for him to follow the man with the unbelievably thick eyebrows, which he did so reluctantly.  _

_ Paul led them down a maze of hallways ever so often gesturing to one of the rooms and explaining what exactly it was for but the man in the ratty blue hoodie didn’t pay attention and only followed behind absentmindedly.  _

_ That is until a scream broke through the calm but busy air. It was coming from a room up ahead to his right.  _

_ “That’s where Red Leader brings the ones who rebel to break their spirits.It’s nothing out of the ordinary…” _

_ “Okay then…” Tom seemed a bit weirded out about this.  _

_ As they neared the door, the screams only got louder and more frequent. There was a window on the door and Tom was mentally debating whether or not to look into it.  _

_ He decided why not because if he was going to be working here, he might as well see willingly.  _

_ The man dragged a bit behind Paul to gaze through the window.  _

_ Inside the brightly lit room he saw a man dressed in a red and blue hoodie, though it was hard to tell because the blue portion looked like a dark violet while the red part looked like someone had darkened the hue by a considerable amount. There was what seemed to be a lump of meat sitting by the chair he was tied to though it only took Tom a few seconds to figure out that the ‘lump of meat on the floor’ was actually his tongue. Blood trickled down from his chin and onto the hoodie that already appeared to be soaked in the needed red fluid. The one sitting in the chair’s eyes were closed but they opened, revealing two black voids.  _

_ “Hehh… hehf us….hease…” he called out, though his words weren’t easily understood because of his missing body part that was important when trying to speak. _

_ Then there was Tord.  _

_ He was standing in front of a cart, not seeming to take any notice to the man strapped in the chair’s messed up pleas for help. Now Tom couldn’t see what was exactly on that cart but- _

“Whoa whoa whoa… So Tord is torturing people now?” Edd questioned, squinting at Tom.

The man sighed, his visor showed two green lights being rolled. “Well that’s what it looked like.. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?”

“Yeah yeah… go on.” The green clad man pouted like a child and crossed his arms, waiting from Tom to finish his story. He wouldn’t say but he was actually a bit freaked out now. He was the leader of a rebellion after all. Who’s to say Tord wouldn’t do that to him?

Tom wouldn’t say it either, but he was also a bit worried about Edd’s fate. He continued the story anyway.

_ He couldn’t exactly see what was on the cart but when Tom tried to sneak a peek, a hand grabbed his upper arm. This surprised the man in blue enough so that he attempted to elbow the owner of the hand in the face.  _

_ In response, Tom’s elbow was pushed against the wall, hitting it with an intense tingle and Paul’s face was just a few inches away.  _

_ “I suggest you try not to drag behind or attack a guy out on a whim. Especially if it’s the guy trying to show you around.” The man with the unbelievable brows let go of both of Tom’s arms before turning back to the chosen path. He glanced over his shoulder before he continued walking. _

_ Tom had to register for a second that Paul had redirected his attack, if one could even call it that, and done it that easily. Believe it or not he was actually a pretty good fighter when he wanted to be. He sighed and followed Paul, dragging his feet. _

_ They walked for a whike until they arrived at a dorm type of area.  _

_ They stopped in front of a door.  _

_ “This is where you’ll be staying until further notice. I’ll go notify the medics to begin preparation for your uh… operation or something. Feel free to look around but don’t wander too far from this room.” With that, Paul fled the room, leaving Tom to enter the room himself. It was fairly empty and smelt like cleaning supplies. _

_ He walked around a bit. It wasn’t too big but it wasn’t exactly that cramped either. Off in the corner there was a rather comfortable looking cot, beside it was a table. At the foot of the cot there was a trunk. Curiosity got the better of him so he opened up the trunk. _

_ There was a multitude of red clothing and a single navy blue coat neatly folded on top of it all. Tom couldn’t help but snicker at this. “Never thought of the commie as a neat freak…” he muttered. Though it was rather amusing to imagine Tord getting fussy when just a picture frame was out of alignment. _

_ He laid down on the bed and sighed. It was rather comfortable as well as the first bed Tom had laid in since a few days into this hell that Tord ruled in. He reflected on what had happened in the past few months.   _

_ The people that had kicked them out and called the authorities upon discovering that they were on the wanted list, the constant need to keep moving just to stay relatively free, and having to neglect any form of self care except for a small bit of food here and there.  _

_ Let’s just say it was lame. _

_ After not even a minute of contemplation life, Tom eventually fell asleep. When he awoke, a small trio of people standing by the side of the bed he had slept in.  _

_ “It’s time for you operation, Thomas.”  Tord said, holding his hand out to help Tom up. Thought the eyeless man slapped the offered hand away before standing up himself.  _

_ Tord scowled before gesturing to the door. “This way. The doctors are waiting for you.”  _

_ Tom walked to the door, wandering about through the hallway with the Red Leader right behind him. Eventually getting led into a white room with a bed covered in white sheets.  _

_ “Right here, Thomas.” the man said, shoving a hospital gown into his hands. “Get changed. Then your surgery will start.” _

_ The eyeless man looked at him skeptically, thinking that the communist may just kill him and get over with it when the surgery or whatever began.  _

_ “I won’t kill you. Just get dressed and the doctors will be in here once you’re done. Or as you’re changing, depending on how fast you are.”  _

_ With that the dictator left the room, bringing his two lackeys with him and leaving Tom alone in the room.  _

_ He sighed, looking around before getting changed. Afterward he waited and soon got changed.  _

_ It was all a blur after that. Anastasia and stuff. But afterward they told him that they had injected something into his bloodstream to ‘help the healing process’ as they put it.  _

_ After a few days of this and getting used to the goggles, Tom was injected with that stuff once a day.  _

_ In the span of 2 days Tom was already being trained and given orders.  _

_ Push came to shove and he was ordered to shoot. He didn’t know what came over him. Yeah they were the ‘enemy’ now but they were still his friend, yet… he shot like Red Leader had told him to.  _

_ It hit Matt’s eye. The scream that should’ve ripped through the air, the scream that Tom prepared himself for, it never came. Instead there was nothing. _

“So  **YOU** were the one who shot Matt! I thought we were friends, Tom! I thought you weren’t a backstabbing prick! I trusted you! Matt trusted you! … I-I think..." The man glanced over to the side, unsure. 

"Does he at least know..?” Edd’s eyebrows furrowed and he got up, clinging tightly to the bars of the cell. 

“Does who know..?” a familiar and unwanted voice rang menacingly calm in the chilled air of the jails. 

Tom said nothing in response to his leader, for the man only turned around to face him. 

Red Leader didn’t look amused. “Go find Matthew and do your rounds.”

Tom  just mumbled a “yes, sir”, a vibrant red glow showing from the white sections on the circles placed on his upper arm sleeves as he walked away.

Edd took a mental note of this as the Red Leader turned back to face him. An evil grin splitting his face as the man reached over to a panel, pressing a few buttons. A thick layer of glass began to cover the exit and entrance in a screen. 

He looked around, reaching through the bars to smash his fist into the glass. It was… Surprisingly strong. From a vent in the room, white fumes began to waft in. They began to take up the room as Edd tried to avoid breathing them in. The room was filled and he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He gasped for air, but there was none that was already contaminated with the gas. 

He beat his fist against the glass separating him from Red Leader a few more times, every hit was weaker than the previous until he slid down to his knees, glaring up at the bury figure of Tord. It didn't take long until black was inching it's way into his vision. He closed his eyes and felt his body give out.

Then the realization dawned on him. 

"Hey... why am I always getting... knocked out..." he fell forward into the bars, seeing nothing but black.

Once again, he had fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love to read your comments and feedback about the story, it's free you know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 7am and I've been writing since about 5am so this is just word barf. Enjoy and I'm probably going to rewrite it all when I can think straight.
> 
> Edit: I rewrote it more or less

_His mind still couldn't comprehend that his beautiful face was ruined… just like that._

_Even though it has been quite sometimes since it happened, Matt still stood in front of the mirror. Instead of striking poses he just knew he'd look good doing, there was just a bland stare. The bandages on his face were beginning to tint red in certain places and his hair was all messy. Ladies didn’t find messed up faces attractive, did they?_

 

_He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows in the mourning of the loss of his beautiful looks._

 

_He stared into the one pale green eye that remained. It looked sad…. The color wasn’t as bright as it used to be and there were bags underneath it._

 

_He looked like a tornado had come through… though he never was in a tornado. But there was that giant wave that one time as well as all the adventures he and the others could’ve easily died in. But that wasn’t what this was supposed to be about_

 

Matt huffed quietly, standing rigidly in the kitchen while looking for a cookie that would help calm his nerves. His right eye adjusted and the opening squinted and dilated to keep his eyesight relatively normal.

 

After a few minutes of investigation the cabinet Matt noticed that there was a suspicious looking jar placed up high in the back. Since he was rather tall, the ginger reached in and grabbed it before opening it as well.

 

His beloved face lit up like fireflies on a cool summer night. Cookies! Finally! He reached in and grabbed one, chomping down on it. Though it was only a few seconds his eyes just opened in a blank stare, artificial and genetic.

 

This wasn’t chocolate chip. It was the other type that looked like chocolate chip, but it tasted weirder than the last time he had one.  

 

His lips pursed, though he did not spit up the cookie. It was the only type he had found here in the area he was allowed to roam in his free time. So, he just swallowed it with some difficulty.

 

“It’s not exactly my favorite but it’ll make do.” the ginger said to himself staring at the jar with the oatmeal raisin cookies. He was willing to eat this, having not had a single cookie in nearly half a year. During the one eyed man’s pondering session, his ‘partner’ walked in on him thinking about the least of their problems.

 

Tom watched the ginger for at least half a minute before rolling his electronic eyes. “Matt. It’s time to make our rounds.” He said, making the other look up from his discovery.

 

“Can’t it wait?” Matt questioned, cocking an eyebrow. He wanted to at least try to enjoy the baked goods he had found.

 

“No. Now come on. Red Leader will get mad…” Fixing his blue shirt, Tom jerked his head to the side in a gesture to just come along and get it over with.

 

The one eyed man frowned at his companion before putting the cookies lazily on the counter and rolling his eyes. “Fine… Let’s just get this done quickly…” He trailed after Tom with a glum expression. He just wanted to enjoy a cookie, was that really too hard to ask?!

 

Well apparently it was in this world.

 

~This Chapter is under construction because of looking back on tired writing! Please enjoy this little snippet of what is to come!~

 

"So what you're saying is that you want my team to take down the ruler of the entire world? And you requesting that as one of the men that is in _his_ ranks?" There was a single person sitting at a table, his features darkened by a scowl.

Edd sat there in a simple chair, elbows resting on the table top as he stared at the man who was requesting something that had to be planned out so carefully that it was unlikely to fail to keep the casualties at a minimum.

"That's right. It isn't my place to ask of you but.. he's a bad guy... and I thought I knew him after all these damn years... But he did something unforgivable thing to a person I care about, so please." The male murmured, looking up at the one who could help him.

"I guess I'm sorry to hear that but this is too short of notice. But how about we strike a deal? You give us information about his army. The ranks, experiments, my captured men and women, everything that would be of any importance. In return I'll make a plan to take him out and?" Edd said this with a suggestive tone of voice, scowl shifting into a wide and confident smirk he held out his hand.

The intruder paused for a bit, thinking about what could happen if he was caught. "You promise that if I help you, you'll keep up your half of the deal?"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because... I don't know."

Edd groaned in annoyance. "Just shake my hand if you want this guy out of the seat of power faster."

The intruder took the man in green's hand. It was as if he had signed a verbal contract.

"Good. Now you probably don't want to reveal the location of our base or... well... yeah. May want to get back to him as well to be honest." Edd pulled his hand away and gestured to the exit.

The intruder nodded, glancing over to where the Rebellion leader gestured before looking back in his general direction. "I'll be back in a week with information." Then he left, leaving nothing behind to show he even was there in the first except for the lingering scent and memory.

 


	9. Remastering in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some things explaining to people who actually like this story

Hello everyone! Tomato here. I know this really wasn't a very big story or a very big hit but I'm probably going to start all over or remaster it completely. Either way, it'll be redone so it flows a little bit more and is hopefully easier to read as to not make it so strangely written so people can understand what I was trying to type. So yeah. I'll be rewriting this with hopefully a renewed perspectives on the characters and the world they're in as well as writing styles. I will also be working on my other story focused around the Saloonatics characters but so far just around the Sheriff. Peace, dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short piece of text but it'll get longer next time.


End file.
